User blog:Goopking/Toshiko Movie Blog
|-|Goop's Big Movie= Goop's Big Movie is a fictional American 3D computer-animated adventure fantasy comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and directed by Brad Bird (The Incredibles, Ratatouille, The Iron Giant). Written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller (The LEGO Movie, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), it would be produced by Goop series creator Justin Wolfe. The film would star the voices of Hal Sparks, David Schwimmer, Emma Stone, Grey DeLisle, and Justin Wolfe with supporting roles by Richard Horvitz, Bill Fagerbakke, Billy West, and Kevin Hart. Plot When an evil sorcerer named King Grex kidnaps Princess Blossom and steals a series of artifacts called Magic Opals, only the shape-shifting hero Goop and his friends can stop the maniacal monarch, save the princess, and reclaim the Magic Opals. Cast *'Hal Sparks' as Goop, a magical purple Gooptar *'David Schwimmer' as Bing, Goop's nerdy and paranoid best friend *'Emma Stone' as Princess Blossom, Goop's girlfriend *'Frank Welker' as Draclo, a young dragon *'Grey DeLisle' as Tawnya, Bing's adventurous girlfriend *'Justin Wolfe' as King Reginald Grex, an evil Thornosaur sorceror *'Billy West' as Marco the Elder, a wise old shaman *'Richard Horvitz' as Moki, one of Grex's Minions *'Bill Fagerbakke' as Shelldon, one of Grex's Minions *'Kevin Hart' as Snaptrap, an enormous carnivorous plant *'Carlos Alazraqui' as Frogrump, a frog bounty hunter *'Jim Cummings' as Crocrump, Frogrump's partner-in-crime |-|Minion Warfare= Minion Warfare is a fictional American 3D computer-animated action-comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and directed by Brad Bird (The Incredibles, Ratatouille, The Iron Giant). Written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller (The LEGO Movie, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), it would be produced by Goop series creator Justin Wolfe. The film would star the voices of Tim Blaney, David Ogden Stiers, John Cleese, Patrick Warburton, Gilbert Gottfried and Justin Wolfe with supporting roles by Richard Horvitz, Bill Fagerbakke, and Cate Blanchett. Plot When an army of alien robots attacks the Minion Kingdom on the planet Gooptonia while looking for mystical artifacts called the Magic Opals, the nefarious King Grex (Justin Wolfe) will have to take a break from his villainy and put together a ragtag band of soldiers to combat the automaton menace. However this might be more complicated than it seems, as the members of the newly-formed "Minion Brigade" seems to be more occupied with fighting each other! Cast *'Justin Wolfe' as King Grex, leader of Team Minion **Also as Doc, a Shockbot mad scientist **Also as Zoom, an insane robotic sniper *'Tim Blaney' as Cannot, Team Minion's resident scout *'David Ogden Stiers' as Clod, Team Minion's resident heavy weapons expert *'John Cleese' as Krackle, Team Minion's resident demolitions and technology expert *'Gilbert Gottfried' as Chucky, Team Minion's resident sniper *'Patrick Warburton' as Chomper, Team Minion's resident hand-to-hand combat specialist *'Richard Steven Horvitz' as Moki, one of King Grex's henchmen *'Bill Fagerbakke' as Shelldon, King Grex's other henchman *'Cate Blanchett' as General Bronzhilda, leader of the Shockbot Army *'Tom Kenny' as Footbot, the Shockbot infantry *'Mike Tyson' as Mac, a robotic boxer *'R. Lee Ermy' as Sarge, sergeant of the Shockbot unit *'Alex Hirsch' as Pappy, an 1800s prospector working for the Shockbot army |-|The V-Rangers= Bio-Man: The V-Rangers, also known simply as The V-Rangers, is a fictional American 3D superhero action film produced by Sony Pictures and directed by Joss Whedon (The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron). Written by Justin Wolfe, Buddy Thompson, and Joss Whedon, it would be produced by Bio-Man series creator Justin Wolfe and Hero's Retribution series creator Buddy Thompson. The film's cast has not been revealed yet. Plot The animal-themed superhero Bio-Man must team up with fellow heroes Gyro, Haze, Maya, Red-Tail, and King Komodo to defeat a cybernetic villain named Grey Goo, who controls an army of deadly nanobots, before he claims a special device that can act as a revolutionary power source. Cast *'TBA' as Colin Cain/Bio-Man, a hero outfitted with a Cybernetic Human Enhancement *'TBA' as Holly Brooks, a roboticist and Bio-Man's fiancee *'TBA' as Allen Stark/Gyro, a hero capable of controlling machinery *'TBA' as Specter Haze/Haze, a hero capable of controlling and turning into steam *'TBA' as Maya Alexandra/Maya, a heroine capable of controlling electricity *'TBA' as Ruby White/Red-Tail, a heroine capable of incredible jumping *'Michael Rooker' as Dale Russell/King Komodo, a hero capable of transforming into a humanoid dinosaur *'TBA' as Don Rutherford, a scientist at Cortech Industries and a friend of Colin Cain *'Danny Trejo' as Ignacio Castro/Grey Goo, a supervillain with a stolen C.H.E. and an army of nanobots Category:Blog posts